Creatures lie here
by LuvinYouWasRed
Summary: Klaus takes an interest to Isabella she's a wolf so he makes her into a hybrid which in this case she's sired to him. Klaus and Stefan butt heads so Klaus compelled Isabella to have Stefan fall in love with her then stake him in the heart with hurt then a real stake and kill him, but sire bonds will never be true love.
1. the summary and info

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**This is my first crossover and I hope you like it I've worked really hard on this so hopefully my hard work pays off…**

**TEASER; ** watch?v=ScsTeWUw5ng

**Summary; Klaus falls in love with Isabella she's a wolf so he makes her into a hybrid which in this case she's sired to him. Klaus and Stefan butt heads so Klaus compelled ****Isabella to have ****Stefan fall in love with her then stake him in the heart with hurt then a real stake and kill him. **

**Couples; Bella/Klaus and Bella/Stefan**

**The first chapter will be up on; 8/10/13**

**Review, Follow, Favorite **

**This story is a Romance/ Supernatural**

**Rated T**

**There will be no Sparkly vampires**

**There will be no Cullen's or anyone from Twilight besides Isabella Swan**

**Any questions PM me or REVIEW!**

**Thank you! (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**This is my first crossover I hope you like there will be only one kind of Vampires not the sparkly one's! lol**

**This will start after season 4 in TVD and after New Moon in twilight. **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Dairies or Twilight**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

He kisses me hard on my lips causing a moan to escape my throat he bites my bottom lip dragging it out with his teeth before letting it go. Attacking my neck with rough passionate kisses before throwing me on our bed using his vampire speed to the bed to hover over me he looks at me with love, lust, and desire. He kisses my lips again are tongues messaging each other I grip the hem of his shirt he breaks the kiss allowing me to strip him of his shirt. He kisses me again I blindly unbutton his pants he helps me push them off. I break the kiss this time he helps me pull off my shirt he kisses my neck to my collar bone to the valley of my breast to my belly button to the top of my jeans. He unbuttons them and pulls them down he kisses my knee up to my waist I pull his head roughly up to me and kiss his lips. He rubs my sides softly with his hands I arch my back he takes the opportunity to unhook my bra and toss it with the other clothing scattered on the floor. I push his boxers down and I leave open kisses on his collar bone and neck I take my hand and travel from his waist to his chest and hooking it around his neck and bring him for another sweet lustful kiss. He pulls down my underwear and trusts in me causing us both to moan in pleasure. He repeats this motion until we both reach out high he then pulls out lays down beside me. We catch our breaths he then props up on his elbow and looks down at me

"Isabella" he says

"Yes Klaus" I answer I look up at him I take my hand and draw invisible drawings with my hand on his chest.

"I need you to do something for me love" he explains.

"Anything" I simply breathe out.

"Do you remember Stefan Salvatore" he asks he takes my hand and interlaces our fingers I give a small smile at the gesture.

"Yes he's Damon's Salvatore's brother the one the human girl Elena rejected the one who lives in Mystic Falls in the boarding house" I say.

"Yes that's the one I need you to go to Mystic Falls without me I need you to teach him a little lesson" Klaus says darkly.

"What did he do" I ask curious I take my gaze away from our hands and back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Let's just say love that he did something I wasn't fond off and I attend to hold a grudge and keep my promises" he answers.

"What do you want me to do" I ask still curious what was going in that hybrid head of his.

"You and I have been together here in New Orleans for a long time, the change of scenery would do you good same with me. I will be going to New York for some fun but you love, are finally going to do some dirty work for me Stefan doesn't know you, he doesn't know what you are, or who you are and I trust you so your perfect for the job" Klaus explains.

"What is exactly is the job Klaus" I ask a little scared to know what he wants me to do.

"Love I want you to have Stefan fall in love with you like I have when he finally admits his feelings for you I want you to tell him the truth that it was a game that I made especially for him and you don't love him I want you to break his heart when the deed his done then stab him in the heart with a wooden stake killing him" Klaus exclaims and looks at me smiling as if he is proud of his plan

"Klaus I love you with everything I got you have my heart but I don't think I have the heart to do this to have Stefan fall in love with me then pull the rug out from under him and kill him and have him die sad and crushed it's too cruel Klaus" I say sternly I get out of bed and put on my robe and was about to exit our bedroom when Klaus pops out in front of me and grabs me by the throat I pull his hand away and toss him back on the bed "I said no Klaus" I say strongly I then use my vampire speed to get downstairs to get a blood bag from the fridge but before I can drank Klaus knocks it out of my hands and holds my throat again

"I forgot how strong you are love" he says smiling

"Well I get that from you, you are the one who turned me into a hybrid" I say gasping

"Exactly you owe me I took the pain of being a werewolf from you and made you stronger I did everything for you I gave you everything you wanted love now I want you to return the favor" he says darkly I pull his hand away and glare at him his pupils start to resize I know what he was doing he was compelling me to do his dirty work.

**Stefan's POV**

Elena left with Damon they said their goodbye's and left the deal was who ever she chooses the other leaves town. Elena insisted that her and Damon leave I just agreed and watched them walk out that door. I was also was going to leave this town but Caroline insisted that I stay with her, Matt, and Tyler again I just agreed. I still stay in the boarding house I kind of wish Zach was still around this place get's lonely I tried to get one of them to move in with me but Caroline is staying with her mom and Matt and Tyler are living at Tyler's house. I was sitting in the living room on the couch watching the fire holding a glass of bourbon in my hand I swirl the liquid around before tossing it down my throat feeling it burn my throat but doesn't get me drunk but it does help to keep my hunger in check I get up and pour another glass I was about to sit down when Caroline came bursting into the boarding house with a huge smile on her face

"What" I ask her smile was making me smile

"We are going out tonight to get you out of this funk" she says bubbly my smile drops

"Caroline I don't think-"I was caught off

"Not taking no as answer now go get sexy and let's go" she said giving me a look

"Fine" I mumble and sped up stairs to my room to get ready "Were we going" I ask in normal tone knowing she can hear me

"A club with dancing and drinking" she reply I sigh and start digging my closet

**What do you think please Review!?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like my crossover so far I got to say I like it I just think there should be more Bella and Stefan! **

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Dairies or Twilight I wish that I did but I don't…**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I packed up a bag of clothes and toiletries and so did Klaus and we headed straight to Virginia it only took us two days to get here using our hybrid speed. Klaus took me to his old house he used to live in it was beautiful and huge Klaus was an amazing artist he hasn't painted much sense I came in the picture eight years ago but the paintings I've seen were beautiful. In this house he had a room filled I decided once he left to go to New York I would hang them.

"Will this suit you my Isabella" Klaus asks looking around remising some old memories

"It's perfect" I compliment I look at Klaus to see him smiling at me

"Good love because you might be here awhile depending how good your charm is" he says walking over toward me "Now before I leave let me repeat myself I want a phone call a day make sure Stefan isn't listening if he asks you, you don't know me make him fall deeply in love with you call me as soon as he says the words I don't care if you sleep with him kiss him or whatever do what you got to do" he gets in my face "To do what you need to do" he says and kisses me on the cheek

"Klaus I'm not sure if I can do this why me" I ask he looks at me and smiles

"Because that will make me happy you love to make me happy don't you" he asks pouting I nod my head yes he smiles again "Good I love you Isabella take care now close your eyes" he says and kisses my cheek again I close my eyes a whoosh sound I open my eyes to see him gone

**Stefan POV**

"Caroline we've been out for the past two days and nothing is making me feel better" I grumble I was sitting on the couch with Caroline pacing in front of the fire place

"Well it's understandable I mean you were in love and she you know picked ugh Damon I mean how can she love Damon he's so Damon" Caroline rambles on

"Well apparently _she was just a toy for me to fix_ is what she called it" I say quoting Elena Caroline stops pacing and looks at me

"Stefan you and I know that's not true you were helping not…fixing or whatever" she says pacing again then she stops and her face lights up I roll my eyes scared to know what idea she has in that bubbly head of hers "How about tomorrow night we throw a kick ass party here in the boarding house and invite some beautiful girls for you and you can have a one night stand and get your mind of Elena for at least one night" she explains I give her a look "well it doesn't have to be a one night stand could be a long term relationship hell I don't know come on Stefan please" she says giving puppy eyes I shake my head no "Please Stefan come on you know you want to pretty please" she begs I sigh in defeat

"Fine if this doesn't work, no more Stefan therapy" I scold she nods her head and starts jumping up and down excitedly

"I knew you would come around okay let's celebrate our party victory and start spreading the news at the Grill" she asks suggestively

"Alright lets go" I sigh and stand up and grab my leather jacket

**Isabella's POV**

I unpacked my things in Klaus's room and hung up a few paintings he did and took a shower and dressed in some ripped up skinny jeans a black lose top that zips in the front and a pair of black boots I slipped on one of Klaus's leather jackets and headed out the door. This is my first time in Mystic Falls it was small and a little run down but it seemed peaceful I chuckle at that Klaus told me the things he did here and what took place. Before I met Klaus I was just an ordinary werewolf changing every full moon trust me that was the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life having every single bone break and shift into different places until you are in all fours with fur and a tail. I heard of Klaus everyone in my pack was afraid of him I never had met him so I went along what everyone else was saying we were in the rocky mountains when Klaus stumbled upon our pack my father Charles was the packs leader he tried to reason with Klaus but Klaus honestly didn't care what he had to say. I was in my tent when I heard the two men fighting I went to look and Klaus's eyes stare right back into mine he made a deal with my father he would leave the pack alone if he could have me I rejected but my father told me it wasn't up to me and let Klaus take me with no questions asked till this day I never forgave my father how he just gave me up like that I could have been killed.

After when Klaus took me I never gave him the time of day Klaus never gave up trying to win my affection he would buy me nice things anything I want he took me to nice places he showed me the world and told me everything like everything he ever done, how he felt, his opinion, his life just everything. When a full moon would come out Klaus would chain me up so I couldn't hurt anyone finally a few months I started to cave into Klaus and started to have feelings for him I never loved him and that shook his core he then promised he would take the pain away the pain I faced with every full moon he left me in New Orleans for two weeks to come to Mystic Falls there was a doppelganger here a girl named Elena Klaus collected her blood and returned to me he then gave me his blood and killed me I awoken with pain and bloody eyes and ears but he gave me Elena's blood and the suffering went away she was like morphine twenty four hours later I was what I am now Hybrid and now I feel I am in love with Klaus. I came out of my thoughts and saw I was in front of a bar called 'Mystic falls Grill' I decided why not I walk inside the place was packed a few eye's landed on me but I ignored it these were curious eyes I dealt with hatred eyes from being with Klaus this was nothing. I walk up to the bar and take a seat.

"What can I get you" asks the bar tender

"Brandy" I simply say he goes in the back to get some a bleach blonde hair with light blue eyes she was smiling and from her scent she's a vampire she takes the stool next to me

"Hi I'm Caroline" she says holding out her hand I take it

"Isabella" I say sweetly she smiles brighter

"Isabella that's a pretty name" she says nicely

"Thanks" I say smiling she smiles back

"So are you um new here I haven't seen you before" she says smoothly

"Yeah I just came here from New Orleans" I reply she nods her head

"I never been there" she says "So hey I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tomorrow night your new it would give you a chance to meet new people" she says I instantly think of Stefan

"Sure why not where is it" I ask curious

"Well it's kind of a little out of town so if you want I can pick you up your house and before the party we can go shopping" she says "I'm sorry it's just my friends…moved away and I need a new friend who's a girl" she says smiling I nod in understanding I could use one too

"Sure yeah that would be great um" I tell her my address she smiles brightly and gives me a hug

"Thanks Isabella um do you want to exchange numbers" she asks

"Yeah I don't have mine on me right now but if you give me yours I can text you and then you will have mine" I explain Klaus never gave me a phone

"Sure that works" she gives me her number and we say goodbye once she leaves I chug my Brandy down and wince at the burnt wine never had alcohol before I get up from my seat and head to the nearest cell phone store.

**Review tell me what you think please?!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far thank you for all of your support**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Dairies or Twilight I wish I did but I do not…**

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Caroline and I arrived at the Mystic Falls Grill and took a seat at a booth I wasn't hungry for human food so I just ordered a glass of whiskey while Caroline got a salad with some white wine. Caroline was going on and on about the house party I was just swirling the liquid in my glass staring off into space.

"Stefan" Caroline says sternly I look up at Caroline "Could you at least look like your listening" she complains I sigh

"Sorry Caroline" I say honestly she huffs

"It's okay I know you're hurting" she gives me a sincere look then she snaps her head to the entrance of the Grill I look over to see what caught her attention when it was girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a leather jacket. She was beautiful she headed straight to the bar ignoring the stares I look back at Caroline who had a gleam in her eye

"Caroline no" I say

"Come on Stefan she's beautiful and around our _human age_" she says giving me a look I shake my head no

"Caroline leave her alone" I say she rolls her eyes and stands up making her way over toward the girl I shake my head, telling her to do something is like trying to tell the ocean to not make waves. I listen to the conversation hoping Caroline doesn't mention me.

"Hi I'm Caroline" She says too perky

"Isabella" she says nicely I like it the name suits her and her voice is an angels

"Isabella that's a pretty name" Caroline replies while taking a glance over at me I roll my eyes making sure she sees she glares at me then turns her attention back to Isabella's

"Thanks" Isabella says looking over at Caroline and smiling she had a gorgeous smile

"So are you um new here I haven't seen you before" Caroline asks making conversation

"Yeah I just came here from New Orleans" She replies I have been to New Orleans it's definitely not a boring town I wonder what she was doing down there last time I heard that's vampire central unless she's not human I doubt it considering Klaus runs things down there

"I never been there" Caroline says "So hey I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tomorrow night your new it would give you a chance to meet new people" she says shooting me a look I ignore her, I actually kind of curious what Isabella's answer will be she seems hesitant

"Sure why not where is it" she ask curious I then see Caroline light up like she's got another idea

"Well it's kind of a little out of town so if you want I can pick you up your house and before the party we can go shopping" Caroline says "I'm sorry it's just my friends…moved away and I need a new friend who's a girl" she says smiling Isabella nods in understanding

"Sure yeah that would be great um" Isabella tells Caroline her address she smiles brightly and gives Isabella a hug

"Thanks Isabella um do you want to exchange numbers" Caroline asks I think she was asking not only for herself but for me

"Yeah I don't have mine on me right now but if you give me yours I can text you and then you will have mine" Isabella explains she looks hesitant again

"That works" she gives Isabella her number and they say their goodbye's Caroline stands up and walks back over toward our table

"See was it that hard" Caroline says giving me a look

"Very" I say sarcastically

"Whatever just go home relax I will get the decorations and the people you just show up okay I will get you out of that funk and get you a girl in the process" she says thumb pointing at Isabella I roll my eyes but mumble "Fine and grab my jacket and head out the door I speed to the boarding house and take a shower and call it a night.

**Isabella's POV**

After I left the Grill I found a cell phone store and got myself a phone I put Caroline's and Klaus's number into it and head home. When I got home I took a shower and headed back downstairs I turn to go in the kitchen to get a blood bag to see Klaus standing there I jump in surprise.

"What are you doing here I thought you'd be in New York" I breath out he smiles

"I was but I missed my girl so how are things going sense I left" he asks giving me and himself a glass of blood I take it and we head into the living room and sit on the couch

"Well I met Caroline a perky blonde who is throwing a party which I was hoping Stefan would be there" I explain taking a drink

"Oh yes the wonderful Caroline Forbes the vampire the daughter of the police chief Liz Forbes" he chuckles darkly "So when is this party and what do expect to accomplish" Klaus asks

"Well to get acquainted with Stefan and make a few of his friends my friends" I say simply Klaus smiles

"That's a good start" he finishes his glass and sets it down he takes mine and sets it down and cups my face and kissing me hard

**Caroline's POV**

I have made it my life's goal to make sure Stefan gets out of this funk Elena created I don't hate Elena and I'm not even mad at her I'm just a little disappointed I mean Stefan has been with her through everything and Damon well he was mean and ignorant I know Damon is those types of guys who shield their emotions and only let the wall crack every so often to do something nice I mean Damon has some soft spots even if he doesn't want to admit and I know him and Elena love each other and I'm happy for them I'm just mad that they took off and let Stefan in the dark with no one. Stefan helped me through a lot I'm mean I don't love him only like a brother but he is a good looking guy who is really sweet and would do anything for you he would risk his life for you and that's something I always admired about him. This party tomorrow night has to be perfect and I can see him and that new girl Isabella hitting it off I mean she's beautiful and she seems nice and considering she was ordering a drink at the bar alone she needs someone too and hopefully tomorrow night goes well and they hit if off me, Miss. Caroline Forbes can rub it in Mr. Stefan Salvatore's face saying 'I told you so' and then he will apologize and everything will be perfect and him and Isabella will live happily ever after she will accept him for who he is and they will fall in love and be together forever Stefan deserves that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like it so far thank you for all your support I really appreciate it **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite thank you**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies…**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Klaus and Isabella were sitting up in bed rapped in sheets naked underneath their backs against the beds head board.

"We both know you can't stay" Isabella says breaking the silence the sun just peeking through the window's blinds

"I know love I guess I should be headed back to New York before dear Caroline sees me lurking around then she will have questions she will connect the dots and tell Stefan" Klaus explains mostly to himself

"I know" Isabella breaths out "I got a phone" she hands it over toward him he takes it "The number for it's on there if you need to reach me" she says softly he nods his head and searches it and memorizes it before handing the phone back "What do you plan on doing and getting accomplished in New York" Isabella asks curious

"I want to be closer to Virginia but not to close plus New York is a very fun place to be at it is the city that never sleeps" Klaus explains buttoning his shirt and sliding on his pants Isabella can tell there's more to it but doesn't push "Love you don't need to worry about what I'm doing we are separated you know" he says

"I know" she says sternly "I called that one I felt as if I would be cheating on you when I would be with Stefan" Isabella explains "You better get going Caroline will be here shortly I still have to get ready and pretend to be human" she says sighing

"Human" Klaus questions "You mean she doesn't know what you are" he asks

"Yes human I want them to think that until I fully get Stefan's attention wants he likes what he sees he will think I'm more amazing once he thinks I can't die and leave him" she says in a duh voice and gets out of bed leaving the sheet behind heading towards the closet and putting on a short sleeve black tight dress with a brown belt at the waist she slides on knee high white socks and pulls her brown boots on she then feels hands wrapped around her waist she melts herself into his touch he smirks and spins her around and kisses her and rubs her cheek with his thumb

"Beautiful Isabella how ever did I get someone so smart, beautiful, charming, and sweet" he says whispering looking her dead in the eye she puts her hand over his the one on her cheek and smiles

"I guess you lucky" she looks at the ground and looks back up to see him gone she sighs and heads to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She pins some of her hair back and curls her hair and puts on natural makeup and heads downstairs and drank herself a blood bag

**Isabella's POV**

I finished up my blood and tossed it in the garbage making a mental note to get more blood bangs from the hospital I then sped upstairs and brush my teeth to get the blood stain off my teeth. I hear footsteps on the porch I sped downstairs I then smell her scent knowing its Caroline I hear her knock I straighten my posture and open the door she smiles brightly I open the door for her to come in she looks hesitant but the real owner of this house is dead and Klaus took it over but he is dead also now I'm living here but Klaus still owns it she doesn't have to be invited in unless the owner was alive and human she cautiously steps in and confused once she does.

"What's the matter" I ask innocently

"Um just wondering do you own this place now I had friend who lived here but moved do you know them or spoken to them" she asks full of curiosity

"I don't own this place I'm renting actually and no I haven't met the owner we did our agreement through a realtor why" I ask a part of me wonders why am I lying through my teeth but who cares as long as it makes Klaus happy

"No reason it's just he was a good old friend of mine and I haven't heard anything from in awhile and I was just wondering anyway um you ready to go get your shop on" she changes the subject I just go along with it

"Of course" I say smiling she grabs my arm and yanks me out the door in _human _strength we get into her can another mental note get a vehicle and with that we were off to the shopping centers.

Caroline and I definitely shopped until we dropped we went to over at least sixteen stores we got more than one outfit also I swear I got a whole new wardrobe and so did she. We got dresses and party clothes according to Caroline if our _friendship continues to grow _we are going to party and just have fun and do _everything _together. Of course I agreed it was nice having a friend that's a girl back in New Orleans Klaus forbid me to have friends he said if he has to be alone so will I and that we have each other and that's all we need I mean it was sweet but I can't just talk to Klaus about everything I mean I love him but sometimes a girl needs her space. Caroline and I dropped my stuff at my house then headed to over hers to get ready.

"So Isabella" she starts but I caught her off

"You can call me Bella, Isabella is too long for my liking" I say she smiles

"Bella are you single" she asks with a gleam in her eye "Not for me but a friend" she explains

"I am but I don't do well with blind dates" I explain

"I totally understand but can you at least meet him and then you can decide if want to hang with him or something" she asks with hope written all over her face

"Sure" I say she smiles brightly

"Great" she says chirpy "So have you decided what you are going to wear it doesn't have to be fancy" she rambles I chuckle

"Caroline would you like to pick out my outfit" I ask smiling at her

"Oh my gosh yes" she says excitedly "You know me so well" she exclaims and starts digging through the pile of clothes I chuckle at her eagerness "We are going to get along great" she says holding a dress up to me I smile

"Yes we are" I say we both giggle and start going through the clothes picking some out for the other one

**Caroline's POV**

Hanging out with Bella is been really fun it makes me miss Elena and Bonnie but I know Bonnie would want me to enjoy life and Elena well I doubt she's coming back. I have a great feeling about Bella and I think her and Stefan will hit it off I mean she's alone in Klaus's old house and Stefan is also all alone in the big Boarding house. Speaking of Stefan I need to talk to him and I need to talk to Tyler too it's been two days sense I seen him. Anyway back to Bella I am seeing why Stefan is a little anxious getting involved with her because that means soon or later she will figure us out but I wouldn't worry about it Stefan will take things slow I know him too well. Plus she seems independent and strong I think she can handle it I mean the waters have calmed down sense Klaus left and Damon and Elena left I have a feeling that everything will be okay and everything will work its self out let's hope I'm not wrong. Bella and I picked our outfits Bella is wearing ripped up black skinny jeans with a pink tank top with a short black leather vest and black boots I will be wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a yellow blouse and brown boots with a matching brown belt. Hopefully this party goes as plan Stefan texted saying people are showing up so Bella and I are on our way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you guys like my crossover so far thank you for all your support it means the world to me it always makes my day**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Dairies or Twilight Stephanie Myers, L. J. Smith, and the CW network does…**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Caroline is persistent as hell she has the whole Boarding house filled with party animals. I know I agreed to this but I'm just not ready it's all too overwhelming the last party we had here was when Elena went total A-wall and threw a party to just mess with me and test my patience. Caroline isn't even here yet she text-ed saying she was on her way with Isabella and to be honest I'm kind of nervous I only had four woman in my life I had my mother who I actually never got to meet she died a month after I was born, I then had Katharine and look how that turned out she can die for all I care, I then had Lexi but Damon killed her, then last but not least Elena and well you know that story. It was always me getting the girl right well wrong because I didn't get the girl and I'm okay with that as long as she's happy. Just than the door opened with Caroline dragging Isabella behind her I climb down the stairs Isabella gets pulled in the crown while Caroline heads straight for me she grabs me by the arm and pulls me up the stairs and pulls me in a room with a serious face.

"I need to talk to you" she says

"Obviously" I mumble she rolls her eyes

"Okay remember how Klaus left before _they _did and went missing" she says I nod "Well turns out Bella is living in his house I didn't even have to be invited in so I started to suspect she was supernatural but apparently she's renting and it has to be Klaus she said she never met him they went through a realtor and all of his furniture and stuff is there including his paintings" she says explaining sternly

"So he rented it out that just means he plans on coming back and where are you trying to get at" I ask curious

"No where I just think it's odd" she says I give her a look

"Caroline not everything has to be suspicious in Mystic Falls now let's go down stairs and have fun" I say she smiles and nods and we head downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

Caroline and I arrive at the boarding house which is perfect because Stefan lives here and I can make my first move so Klaus doesn't kill me and I cannot make him unhappy when he's unhappy I'm unhappy. As we make our way to the house I smell Stefan's scent confirming he's here I can hear the thumping of the music I'm surprise this old house's brick don't crumble from the vibrations. Caroline and I make it inside I spot Stefan on the stairs before I can think Caroline ditches me in the crowd and heads over to Stefan I let out a low growl if that perky blonde keeps this up I will have to give Klaus call he will take care of her. I decide to just relax and go with the flow I deserve a night like this every time Klaus took me to a party well he never let me leave his side not even to get a drink. I started dancing all wild and everyone around me started dancing as crazy as I was I knew with my sense of hearing I can hear what their talking about but I respect their privacy and I have a feeling it's about me. After a while Caroline and Stefan come back downstairs I decide to make my way over.

"Oh hey Bella, Bella this is Stefan and Stefan this is Bella" Caroline says with that familiar gleam in her eye

"It's nice to meet you" I say sweetly he smiles

"It's nice meeting you too" he says Caroline looks between us

"Well you two can talk I'm going to get more liquor" she says walking away

"So I hear your new here in Mystic Falls" he says and leads me away from the crowded people and the loud banging music he puts his hand on the small of my back he leads us where were in his back yard

"I am I decided it was time to start fresh and new" I say he nods in understanding he sits down and lets his feet hang off his deck I sit down next to him

"Not to be rude but why Mystic Falls" he asks a little hesitant

"It's okay it's just I don't know actually before I lived in New Orleans I used to live in a small town in Forks it's a small town in Washington and…" I trail off "I fell in love but he broke my heart so I moved to New Orleans and I guess I miss living in a small town where everyone knows each other" I explain I was honest I just left out how Klaus found me after _he _left me and took me to New Orleans to be with him.

"I know what that's like" he says he sighs and sits up more I follow

"What do you mean" I ask curious "It's okay if you don't want to answer" I say not the one to push

"No it's okay I ah I moved here about almost two years ago I fell in love with a girl and my brother Damon and I always fall for the same girl soon of course after me and her started dating Damon being Damon had to start falling for as well" he explains

"What happened" I ask regretting as the words fell out of my mouth but he just continued

"She started having feelings for Damon and I broke things off because I couldn't let her string me along it was killing me so then we decided she has to chose and she chose Damon and that hurt more than anything I was there for her through everything and I did everything right but it wasn't good enough" he says staring at the ground thinking deep in thought

"I moved to Forks to live with my dad I started going to school there and that's how I noticed Edward at first things didn't go well… but we soon started dating and I just felt… so lucky to have a guy like him his family was like a second family to me…they made me important and special and loved then after a disaster eighteen birthday party he told me I was nothing I wasn't important and I was just a distraction and I was weak and pathetic and him and his family moved promising it would be like they never existed" I explain I notice I was doing what Stefan was doing staring off into space I look over at Stefan to see him looking at me with concern we were lost in each other's eyes but I just had to shiver Stefan snapped out of the gaze.

"Let's go back inside where its warm" he says standing holding his hand out I nod my head and grab his hand and we walk back inside I end up dancing and hanging out with Caroline while Stefan went up stairs with a bottle of whiskey.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I hope you like the story so far thank you for all your support it means a lot to me**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite…**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

**No one's POV**

It was Sunday the day after the party Caroline got up early and got dressed and headed over to the boarding house. When she arrived she seen Stefan already cleaning up the mess Caroline got a trash bag and started to help picking up the trash.

"I'm mad at you" Caroline stated not looking at Stefan, Stefan also continued to clean knowing where this was heading he knew exactly what Caroline was talking about he took a deep breathe

"Why" he asks already knowing the answer he wasn't really in the mood to discuss what happened last night he knew Caroline knew the whole conversation between him and Bella had.

"I introduce you to Bella you guys go and talk and have a heart to heart I mean she told you something she hasn't even told me and I'm her friend and you actually let your guard down and once you realized it you had to be stupid and run away from her like she was some monster news flash technically you're the monster and you ran stairs and never come back down Bella probably thinks she did something wrong to chase you off" she says sternly you could hear the anger in her voice.

"She did do something wrong" he states and grabs another trash bag Caroline finally looks at him with a confused and amused look on her face.

"And what was that" she asks curious Stefan sighs.

"For making it easy to talk to her, happy" Stefan says Caroline smiles.

"Much but still mad" she says giving him a side smile and squinting her eyes at him.

**Bella's POV**

I got up this morning I felt something next to me I panic and got up ready to defend myself when I see it's just pile of clothes from shopping yesterday I laugh at myself I am being ridiculous. I take a shower and get dressed and grab my breakfast blood bag and down it I throw it away and grab my phone and call a person who's been waiting for me to call.

"Hello Isabella" he says in that accent of his I smile.

"Good morning Klaus I made some progress yesterday" I say happily I can practically see him smiling into phone. "Stefan and I talked and had a little heart to heart moment" I say

"What exactly was said" Klaus asks his voice dripping with interest.

"Don't worry about it all you need to know is the plan is in full swing" I state matter of fact

"Of course love" he says "Call me with more update" he says sternly

"Of course Klaus, I love you" I say but he doesn't say it back but hangs up I put my phone in my pocket and head straight to the Mystic Falls Grill where I am supposed to meet Caroline for breakfast _human food. _I start walking when I realize I really need to get myself a car oh well exercise is good. About fifteen minutes later I finally made it I walk inside I spot Caroline and Stefan in a booth. I wasn't expecting to see him here Caroline probably dragged him along. I make my way over and slide in where Caroline and Stefan are across from me Caroline has a huge smile on her face while Stefan just had a small smile I smile back.

"Bella you made it" Caroline chirped I nod and smile at her eagerness

"Hey Caroline, Stefan" I say friendly

"Hey Bella" Stefan simply says I can tell he doesn't want to be here and I totally understand. Caroline is trying to push him to me and I know she's trying to help and I need him to love me for Klaus, but things need to move slowly at a good pace where he's comfortable and so am I. Just then the waiter comes and takes our order, and leaves to get our order.

"So Bella I was thinking that we should go on a double date" Caroline says "Tyler and I and you and Stefan" she says I give her a look like she's crazy and Stefan gives her daggers.

"Caroline can I talk to you in private" I say motion my head she nods I stand up and head outside with her following me once we make it out there I begin

"Caroline what are you doing" I ask knowing exactly what she's doing

"Oh come on Bella, you and Stefan are single and both deserve a night of fun" she explains "And last night didn't go as I planned so I'm trying again" she says smiling I shake my head at her and cross my arms

"Caroline I know your intentions are good but stop pushing" I say desperately "If Stefan isn't ready than there's nothing you can do about it" I explain hoping she will understand even though right now I'm going against Klaus's wishes but if Klaus wants Stefan to love me and have it real we have to do it the old fashion way.

"I'm sorry" she says seriously "It's just he's my best friend and I hate seeing him sad- wait ah minute you said if Stefan wasn't ready you never said you weren't" she says smiling again I mentally face palm myself _shit. _I ignore her and walk back into the grill I feel her following me she pulls on my arm I turn around and face her. "Bella come it's one date just one a double date please" Caroline begs I look over at Stefan he seems uncomfortable and I know he's ease dropping I turn back to Caroline and shake my head.

"Stop pushing" I say "I'll see and talk to you later" I say and walk out of the grill and head home.

**Stefan's POV**

I watch as Bella and Caroline walk out of the grill. I can't believe well actually I can that Caroline would put Bella and I on the spot. I couldn't help myself and ease drop on their conversation and it feels good knowing Bella is sticking up for me and my predicament. It seems Bella and I do have stuff in common she understands what it's like to go through a tough break up, and how time can heal things. Bella does seem like a great girl and Caroline is only trying to help I guess I will put an effort into it but once shit hits the fan or I can't do it I can always back out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed **

**I hope you guys like it so far and thank you for all of your support also the more reviews I get the faster I update…**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Dairies (tear)**

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

Okay I know what I was doing was wrong I shouldn't have tried to push them together I should have slowed down and got to know Bella more and make sure Stefan was comfortable. I am happy that Bella is at least putting an effort now it's just to see if Stefan will. I head back to the booth where Stefan was waiting for me I give him a sincere look.

"I'm sorry" I say "Sorry for trying to shove into a random woman's arms" I say honestly he just chuckles.

"It's fine Caroline" he says nicely "It's who you are you're pushy, smothering, and very irritating" he says smiling I smile in return.

"Yeah but you love me" I say chirpy then I go back to seriousness "You ease dropped on the conversation didn't you" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I did" he admits honestly "And I know my happiness is important to you and Bella doesn't seem bad and she's beautiful and Bella and I both went through tough break ups and maybe… we can heal our hearts together" he says nervously I smile

"So you'll try" I ask with pleading eyes he nods his head I smile.

"I'll stop by her place and talk to her and maybe take you up on that offer of a double date" he says smiling

"Yay" I say excitedly I knew he would come through.

**Isabella's POV**

After I left Caroline I decided to walk home it gave me some time to think. I started to think about the whole situation with Klaus and Stephen. I thought about how this could all play out in different ways most of the ways I end up killed it can be where Stefan wants to be friends I get killed. If Stefan doesn't want anything to do with me I get killed. If he falls in love with me he gets killed. Everything in me tells me to do it because it makes Klaus happy but my heart says I should just leave so no one gets hurt sure I'll be running for the rest of my life but at least I wouldn't be Klaus's minion. Don't get me wrong I love him I just sometimes despise his actions. I finally made it home I climb the stairs but before I can open the door a car pulls up and parks and…Stefan gets out. What was he doing here I hope Caroline isn't being pushy again.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a minute" Stefan asks serious I nod my head and go back down the stairs he was leaning against his car I stand in front of him. "Um listen" he gets off the car and stands straight "Caroline asked a question that I never got answer too" he says nervously I get butterflies in my stomach "So I was wondering if we could possibly go on that double date" he asks he looks up at me straight in the eye.

"Are you sure I know you got out of a tough break up and I honestly don't want to be a rebound" I say unsure I look at him straight in the eyes for the first time. He looks like he's in deep thought before he finally answers.

"No, I'm sure of it would be fun" he says smiling I half smile and give him a look.

"Then sure" I say

_**1 week later…**_

Today is the day I go on a double date with Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Caroline Forbes. Caroline and I got over our little disagreement and Caroline being Caroline she had to rub it in my face she was right and I was wrong I just laughed. Caroline and I did some more shopping she stayed the night for a few nights almost the entire week she is actually going to move in with me next week of course Stefan was offended considering he wanted her to move in with him just as friends she said no. Stefan and I talked some here and there it wasn't awkward but comfortable. I only met Tyler once and that was yesterday Caroline brought him over and I caught them sucking face on Klaus's couch I shudder at that image again.

Right now I'm sitting in my living room Caroline was coming over so we can help each other get ready. To be honest I'm nervous this is my first real/fake date well I'm making it real I just got to keep my dead heart in check. Caroline didn't help me at all by making this mole hill into a mountain. We were just going to get a later dinner at the Grill and have a couple drinks and enjoy each other's company. Caroline makes it seem we getting married. I love Caroline like a sister I understand her she likes to make things bigger and better because she can't disappointment and I understand I used to be the same way until I met Klaus.

"Honey I'm home" Caroline yells as she walks through the front door I put the book down I was reading and chuckled at Caroline as I make my way over toward her.

"Hey honey" I say in a sexy tone playing along Caroline laughs at me and we hug. "So what's in the bag" I ask raising my eyes at her this is Caroline so in that bag could be anything and I do mean anything.

"This" she says raising it at eye level "has two _special _things in it one for you and one for me" she says and walks up stairs I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrows at her once I realize she wasn't going to explain I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. I find her in my room going through my closet I make my way over to the bag that was now sitting on my bed. I look inside and my mouth drops open I pick it up and clear my throat Caroline looks at me gives me a look of 'surprise' I give her a look of 'shock' she smiles.

"Lingerie Caroline really" I ask she smiles in my hand was a was a black see through corset with a light pick underneath with see through black underwear that matches the other one was a one piece corset that was black and red that came with black leggings.

"Yes Bella" Caroline said in a duh tone "Stefan will love it" she says smiling at me I look at her like she was crazy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you for all your support**

**This story has been turning out perfect so far and I have you t thank for that for keeping me motivated.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**Reviews = happy author = awesome chapters!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire dairies or Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella stop fidgeting with your shirt" Caroline scolded I couldn't help it the corset was a little uncomfortable I never dressed up for Klaus before; this is a little new for me.

"Sorry" I say in the same tone Caroline used. We were waiting for the boys to get here Caroline said they were picking us up like gentlemen. I roll my eyes only Caroline, only Caroline. We finally looked each other over, and looked over ourselves once we were satisfied and were about to head downstairs out of mine/Klaus's bedroom when the doorbell rang. We look at each other and smile we head downstairs.

"Caroline I forgot my shoes" I whisper to her she nods her head to motion for me to go get them while she answers the door. I head back up stairs into the bedroom and get my shoes I put them on then head downstairs to see Caroline talking to Stefan and Tyler giving him reinsuring smiles.

**Stefan POV**

We arrived at Bella's and that's when the nervousness really kicks in. Tyler pats my back as we head for the door I ring the doorbell. I hear their feet patted the floor as they make their ways down the stairs I hear Bella tell Caroline she forgot her shoes and head back upstairs. Caroline opens the door allowing us in we step through no problem and as far as I know Bella is human. If I can walk in Klaus or another dead supernatural creature still or now owns this place. Caroline gives me a hug and looks at me sternly I give her a small smile.

"Don't be nervous she is nervous already we don't need the both of you nervous be calm be a man" Caroline says sternly looking me dead in the eye I nod my head in understanding and agreeing. Tyler gives me a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile. I give him a small a small smile in return. I hear Bella come down the stairs she looked beautiful she made her way over toward us.

"So is everyone ready to go" Caroline piped up looking at everyone we all nodded our heads in agreement. I put my hand on the small of Bella's back leading her outside I shut the door behind us with my free hand. I lean over and whisper in Bella's hair.

"You look great" I compliment I see a small smile tug on her lips. It felt good knowing I was the reason for it.

"Thank you" she whispers as she turns her head slightly and then back to looking forward. We decided to take Caroline's car I opened the back door for Bella she smiles that beautiful smile again and mumbles a 'thank you' and slides in I slide in after her Tyler drive seat and Caroline in the passenger seat. We head straight to the Grill.

I take the time to think about things. Like if I am really ready to be going out with another girl. I still love Elena but I don't think I'm in love with anymore I think that ship sailed when she said 'I love you' to Damon. I still love her as in I care for her and want her to be safe and her happiness is still important to me also. Katharine would always be my first love I don't love her anymore she can die for all I care but she would always be my first if it was real. Then I met Rebecca I was never in love with her I hate to admit it but she was just a distraction and I hate that I used her like that. Then Elena she might be Katharine's doppelganger but they had totally different personalities Katharine is cold and Elena is warm. Elena was perfect she was beautiful, sweet, nice, and caring she been through a lot. All those relationships ended badly all of them. Now Caroline is trying to get me and Isabella together. Isabella is beautiful her eyes are a deep doe brown eyes they like tell a story. Her smile is bright and makes you want to smile also. Her hair smells like strawberries and it's intoxicating. Her skin is warm and smooth well from what I can tell from touching her arm and hand. Her voice is sweet and I love hearing it. She kind of reminds me of Elena in some ways more than one, but I can't compare it wouldn't be fair and wouldn't be considered moving on.

**Bella's POV**

We were in the car heading to the Grill for some odd reason I feel nervous. I look over at Stefan to see him in deep thought I take the time to look at him he had gorgeous green eyes that every time he looks at you, you just melt. His face features were perfect, his straight jaw, high cheek bones, full lips, great smile, his face just seemed perfect. His hair was spiked up in a messy sexy way. He was wearing a button down long sleeve dark green shirt that really brought out his eyes and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. I look away hoping he didn't notice my gaze I took a deep breath breathing in his scent it was like a musk with a dash of cinnamon it was perfect and just a little of animal blood from his diet only a vampire would be able to smell it though. I look at Caroline and Tyler to see their hands are interlaced with one another's it kind of makes me feels lonely. Klaus never displayed public affection or any besides when he is in a good mood which is hardly ever, or he wants sex. We pull into the Grill Stefan opens his door and gets out and holds his hand out for me I instantly take it he shuts the door behind me, and puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me inside with Caroline and Tyler up ahead of us.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you for all your support **

**Thank you; just thank you, because you guys are amazing.**

**Please keep Reviewing, Following, and Favorite-ing.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing….sadly…**

**P.S sorry if this is a lot of Bella's Pov it's just it's easier I try to throw in everyone else's but if I don't I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The grill was crowded I guess it is the weekend so that should be expected. Stefan grabbed my hand I look down at them and I get fluttery inside. I look back at him he looks at me smiling I smile back. Caroline drags us to a booth her and Tyler on one end, me and Stefan on the other. We order our food and drinks and start having some small talk. We were about fifteen minutes into the dinner laughing at one of Tyler jokes. When Caroline's cell phone started ringing she pulled it out oblivious to who was calling. 'Elena' her phone flashed that name, the girl who broke Stefan's heart I slightly feel a pang in my stomach; jealousy and hate. I ignore it. Caroline glances at her phone then looks up at Stefan and gives him an apologetic glance. Stefan looks down at the table then glances over at me and smiles.

"Hey Bella want to go shoot some pool" he asks I look into his eyes he looks as if he was pleading for me to say yes. I smile back and get up and Stefan slides out and follows me to the pool tables.

"I have to warn you Mr. Salvatore but I never played pool before" I say a little shyly I was embarrassed. Out of my entire life not have I once played pool not even watched someone play for that matter. I hear Stefan chuckle and grab a pool stick from the rack he looks at me smiling then lowers his head to show off his eyes. He gives me a look like 'you're joking right' I give him a reinsuring smile confirming I was telling the truth. He walks over toward me and hand me the pole stick and grab it he chuckles some more.

"What" I ask smiling he walks over to the table and starts gathering the balls to put together for the break. He chuckles some more then looks up at me.

"Nothing" he says glancing back and clearing his throat. I drop my mouth open slightly he looks back up. "What" he asks so innocently when I know he was fighting off a smile.

"You're making fun me aren't you" I say in a playful defended way. He shakes his head again and chuckles. He takes his hand takes his two fingers like he is showing me how big a inch is.

"Just a little bit" he says teasing I shake my head. Stefan walks over and whispers in my ear. "You can go first" I shiver but don't show it. I lean down and hit the white ball making it bounce of the table I jump back in surprise. Stefan laughs full on now and grabs the white ball that was now on the floor he places it back on the table. He looks at me smiling and shakes his head. "Okay now I believe you haven't played before" he says with a small chuckle. I playfully glare at him. "Here let me teach you" he says smiling warmly. I lean back down while Stefan comes up behind me pressing his chest against my back. I found it cliché how the perfect song comes on at the right moment.

("Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran)

"_Settle down with me, cover me up_

_Cuddle me in. Lie down with me and_

_Hold me in your arms."_

Stefan puts his hand behind mine on the pool stick and the other hand on top of mine the one closet to the tip of the pool stick. I breath in his scent I feel him doing the same. He felt warm and comfortable it was…relaxing.

"_And your hearts against my chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck I'm _

_Falling for your eyes but they don't know_

_Me yet, and with a feeling I'll _

_Forget I'm in love now"_

We stay like this a couple more seconds than necessary it wasn't awkward. I could tell Stefan was a little intense but I feel him slowly relaxing. I don't blame him for being scared to getting close with everything that happened with Elena, and now what Klaus has me doing I feel guilty. I can't screw this up for Klaus though that would make him unhappy and I can't have that.

"_Kiss me like you want to be _

_Loved, want to be loved, want to _

_Be loved. This feels like falling in_

_Love, falling in love, were falling _

_In love"_

"So we are going to pull back" Stefan says softly whiling pulling the pool stick back. "Then make sure your aiming at the white ball _correctly"_ I look up at him to see him smiling we both chuckle.

"_Settle down with me and I'll_

_Be your safety, you can be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so _

_Hold me in your arms"_

"Then make sure the white ball is lined up from the other ones, so when we hit it, it should go crashing to the others" Stefan says playfully like I was a five year old. I slightly nudge him with my elbow he chuckles. I realize my elbow touched him just right about or slightly about his waist line. I shake my thought and focus back to the pool game.

"_Oh no, my heart's against your chest,_

_Your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling_

_For your eyes but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

"Ready" Stefan asks against my hair. I slowly nod my head we pull the stick back and forward it into the white ball. I watch as the white ball smashed into the others and they all scatter. Once all the balls were settled I realized Stefan and I were in the same position.

"_Kiss me like you want to be loved, want to _

_Be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling_

_In love, were falling in love"_

I slowly stand up and Stefan does the same. We stand up our gazes still on the pool table. I feel Stefan hands on my waist I feel him slowly pull away hesitantly I smile to myself.

"_Yeah I've been feeling everything from_

_Hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you, so I hold you close_

_To help you give it up. Kiss me like you want to be_

_Loved, you want to be loved, want to be loved. This feels _

_Like falling in love, falling in love, were falling love" _  
Stefan and I shoot some more pool. He lets me take my own shots now I was slightly disappointed. We finished the game and Stefan being the gentlemen he is let me win. We make our way back to the table we head out when were about to get into the car Stefan speaks up.

"Hey Bella is okay if I walk you home" he asks I smile and nod my head

"Sure" in the corner of my eye I see Caroline smile brightly. Caroline and Tyler take off Stefan grabs my hand and we make our way to my house.

* * *

**Sorry if this was short-ish well less eventful i just wanted them to have a moment (: oh and PLEASE REVIEW i need reviews like i need air to breathe**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I loved the last chapter and I seen you guys did too (:**

**Thank you guys for all the support it means a lot.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite…**

**Good Review = Happy author = Amazing chapters **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We started walking it was quiet and peaceful. The atmosphere wasn't awkward it was soothing and comfortable. Stefan's hand was holding mine it wasn't interlaced but still holding together. Stefan looked comfortable which was relieving. Stefan seemed so used to just walking around with a girl latched on behind him. Stefan is sweet and nice and holds a lot of baggage just like me. I look back realize how much my life has changed. I grew up normal with my mother Renee and my father Charlie in Forks, Washington. Then I met Edward he was a vampire him and his family where the first people I ever met that were immortal. Then Edward left me broken hearted in the woods claiming I was just a distraction that I was nothing. I met Klaus in the same woods he was hunting but instead of me becoming his meal I became his mate. When we left for New Orleans I knew I had to leave my family but I felt it was worth it. In New Orleans Klaus taught me how to defend myself I end up killing someone. The guy was trying to rap me in an alley I meant to hurt him to scare him but I couldn't stop. Klaus found me and told me it was okay then a full moon came I killed four vampires that night. Klaus then started chaining me up then it got so bad where he couldn't bear to see me in pain anymore. Then that's when Klaus came to collect Elena the doppelganger's blood, and you know the rest.

"So Bella what's your…story" Stefan asks like he was unsure how to word the question. I show off a small smile and look at him.

"Well that would be no fun" I say matter of fact. Stefan gives me a confused face. "If I tell you know then you get bored with me later down the road" I explain he chuckles and nods his head. He then shifts our hands and fingers so know they were interlocked with one another I smile at our joining hands.

"Okay understandable" he says still smiling. "How about we play twenty questions until we reach your house" he says I sigh in defeat.

"Okay and we have to be completely honest and open" I say giving him a look saying I'm serious. He looks at me with same face.

"Okay deal sense I thought of it I go first" he says smiling again I nod in agreement. "When and where you born" he asks I stiffen a little I have to lie I've been eighteen for eight years.

"Forks, Washington. 1995" I answer he nods. "What about you Stefan Salvatore" he smiles.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. 1995" he says smiling. "Family" he simply says but in a question.

"My mother her name was Renee Swan she died over a year ago in a car accident. My father Charlie Swan is a chief of police in Forks" I say honestly

"I'm sorry about your mom" he says sincerely I give him a small smile.

"What about your family" I ask

"My father, Giuseppe died a long time ago from illness and my mother she died about a week after I was born. So I was living with my uncle Zack but he decided to travel the world then of course there's Damon my brother who looked after me until I graduated then he left with Elena" he explains he seemed a little distant so I decided to drop the heavy stuff.

"I'm sorry about your parents" I say sincerely meaning it he nods in response. "We should have a race" I say smiling he looks at me with question.

"What kind of race" he asks his voice dripping with curiosity.

"Were not far from my house I bet I can beat you there" I say teasing with a mischievous smile on my face. Stefan smiles and nods.

"Okay" he says we release our hands and get ready to run. "Alright on the count of three" he says I nod "One"

"Two" I say

"Three" we both say and take off I let Stefan take the lead a little bit. Then I run faster where I'm winning then he would we would go back and forth. We were laughing our heads off. Right when we were about to reach the house it started to rain and thunder we make it on to my porch. We stand outside my door facing each other breathing heavily. We were soaked from head to toe we look at each other lost in the moment. Stefan pushes some of my hair behind my ear and looks at me deeply. He leans in cautiously I lean into without hesitation. I guess that's what Stefan was waiting for because he closes the gap between us. Our lips meet and mold together the kiss was perfect I felt something it was indescribable. Stefan hands were on my waist mine were on each side of his face as we continue to kiss each other desperately.

I walk inside my house to hear that the rain stopped. I lean up against the door and take a deep breath I slide down it and smile. I take my fingers and brush them up against my lips remembering Stefan's was there just a few seconds ago. I snap out of what was consuming me I stand up and my smile disappears. I head straight to the kitchen and drank from a blood bag. I head into the living room and pull out my phone.

"Hello" The voice says

"Caroline it's Bella I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over at mine" I ask I was desperate to have someone to talk too.

"Of course" she says excitedly I chuckled. "I'll be over in an hour okay Bella" she says

"Alright see you soon bye" I say and hang up I the dial a number I was surprisingly dreading to call.

"Hello love" Klaus says

"Hello Nicklaus I have some good news" I say a part of me felt a little guilty but it was for him. "Stefan and I went on a double date I'm one step closer" I say leaving the kiss out.

"Good" He says and hangs up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed **

**Thank you all for who reviews and follows and thank you all who favorite**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

_Dear Dairy _

_It's been awhile hasn't it, a lot has happened sense I wrote. Ever sense Elena left with Damon I feel like she took a piece of me with her. I felt betrayed, helpless, and kind of stupid. I'm glad Damon finally got someone he loves and I'm glad Elena is happy. I just wish it wouldn't hurt as much as it does. Caroline and Tyler have been making sure I keep my head high even though it's a struggle. I met someone new though, Isabella. She's beautiful and so full of life. When I'm with her I feel like the piece Elena took of me is slowly coming back. Bella takes my mind off things she makes this situation more bearable. I'm taking things slow she doesn't know what I am or how dangerous I can be. Hopefully she doesn't found out I need her more than me and her both will ever know._

_Sincerely Stefan_

After the double date with Isabella I walked her home I guess I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. I wanted more time with her and get to know her better. She just comes out of know where and somehow weaseled herself into our lives. I kissed her at the end of the night I don't know where it came from I was just going with it just going where ever the night took me. I want to regret or take it back because later down the road she's going to get hurt. I want to regret it but I can't kissing her was amazing and her blood just her in general smelled inviting. After Elena this is the first time I'm seeing something benefit from it. Now I just got to take things slow and see if Isabella could really mean something to me.

"Stefan" I hear Caroline shout from downstairs I was so lost in thought I didn't hear or feel her coming. I sped downstairs she jumps a little "You scared me" she says

"Sorry" I say sheepishly

"So did you have fun on the date what happened when you walked her home" Caroline rambled.

"I did have fun" I say honestly with a smile tugging on my lips "Well if it would make you happy I should tell you that I uh kissed her" I say with small smile Caroline smiles big and bright.

"Yay ah thank you Stefan for finally admitting I was right and for trying to get over Elena and thank you for kissing her ah this is exciting so did her heart race did you feel her against your chest" Caroline rambled dramatically my face gets serious "What" Caroline asks with concern.

"Caroline" I say in a warning tone "She has no heart beat" I give her worried eyes Caroline's eyes widen too with worry.

**Bella's POV**

I drank some whiskey as I wait for Caroline's arrival. Caroline she's pretty and smart and people underestimate her a little too much. Klaus used to talk to her all the time I guess that's what made my love for him stronger. He was always so fond over her I think he's in love with but keeps me by his side so he's never lonely. Every time I tried to talking to him about it he snaps and leaves for a few days then comes back like everything is fine. I question my love for him more then I should he can be sweet and romantic. I love our little fights where we throw each other around then the makeup is fantastic but I don't want our relationship built on sex. At first it was me studying him then I turn into a wolf by the moon then he changed me then it was like bam I was in love.

What I don't understand is what Stefan did so wrong to make Klaus hate him. Stefan is really sweet and good looking and he seems like that type of guy who would do anything for you, who will protect you, a guy who broods too much because he's afraid to have fun afraid once he does it will be taken away. Stefan to me just seems perfect. Stefan fell in love with Katharine Pierce then turns out it was a one way street but fake it was all compulsion then he falls for Klaus's sister who can be a raging bitch if you ask me. She and that Matt Donavan are together. The Stefan fell in love with a doppelganger Elena who is young naive and doesn't know what she wants until it is almost too late. Klaus told me all of this I never met Katharine she's on Klaus's kill list. I also never met Damon or Elena but hopefully I will after I get Stefan wrapped around my finger and then the Klaus in me can rub it in that bitch doppelganger's face I don't know why but it infuriates me how Stefan saved her life been with her through everything yet she goes for Damon I might not know Damon but I heard he was an ass.

"Knock, knock" I hear Caroline say as she walks in I laugh she smiles. "Okay I want all the juicy details so spill Miss. Isabella" she says teasing I giggle.

"Well we talked then raced then got rained on then he um he kissed me" I say happily which I don't understand why.

"Yay I know you too would hit it off I'm happy for you two" Caroline says honestly

"Thank you" I say smiling

**Caroline's POV**

"_Are you sure" I ask Stefan_

"_Positive I never noticed until now" he explains_

"_This is bad" I say panicking _

"_Is it" Stefan asks curious I give him a look "If she's immortal then I don't have to worry about losing her or worried if Klaus or Katharine show up" he explains I shake my head. _

Once Bella leaves to the kitchen to get popcorn for our Teen Wolf marathon I text Stefan

**Me "You're right no heart beat and good news she's not a wolf she smells more vampire" **

**Stefan "Are you sure"**

**Me "Yup but Stefan maybe she's both"**

**Stefan "Not possible just observe and report to me then when I'm ready we'll confront her"**

**Me "Alright it's up to you"**

I put my phone away and enjoy the night with Bella like nothing's wrong because maybe there is nothing wrong maybe I can finally have a friend that's a girl that will live with me forever.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you for all your support it is amazing**

**Thank you for following! Thank you for favorite-in! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Also if there are any grammar errors I am so sorry I do not have a beta. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Dairies or Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's POV (Sorry it's easier writing in her point of view)**

It's been a couple of days sense the double date. Caroline and I surprisingly got closer it's really nice to have a friend other than Klaus. Speaking of Klaus, I have been keeping him up to date I actually kind of miss him. I feel like me and him have this pull that's unexplainable. Stefan and I are actually doing really good we joke around a lot but haven't kissed sense that night and I'm actually kind of bummed by that. Stefan has been really sweet and I surprised myself that I actually let my walls come down when he's around. We were at the grill right now Caroline and I were playing pool while the boys got themselves a beer without being caught and were chatting in the nearby booth. It was my turn to shoot when the ball bounced off the table Caroline and I giggled and the boys rolled their eyes.

"How about boys verses girls we can teach you girls how a real man plays" says Tyler cockily Caroline huffs I raise my eyebrows. Caroline looks at me I nod my head then she turns back to the boys.

"We accept but let's make this interesting who ever lose has jump of the White oak Bridge naked" Caroline says with a gleam in her eye.

"Sure it's not like I haven't seen you before" says Tyler standing up grabbing a pool stick. I shoot Caroline a glare she gives me a look that says _go with it…please _I roll my eyes but agree. Stefan stands up making his way over to me.

"You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable" he says he had his arm around my shoulders while he mumbled in my ear. I roll my eyes and face him, are faces were dangerously close.

"Who says we will be the ones to lose are you afraid to strip for me Mr. Salvatore" I whisper back. He looks at me smiling.

"Not at all but are you afraid to strip for me Miss. Swan" he whispers back.

"Maybe" I say I wink at him before helping Caroline and Tyler round up the pool balls. Stefan made sure the waitress kept the beers coming I think I had about fifteen us girls lost the first game the boys lost the second so now we are playing one last game to see who jumps off the bridge. It was my turn to shoot Caroline and I only had the black eight ball left the boys had two solids to knock in before the eight ball. I lined up my shot but before I could shoot Stefan pretended to trip from being drunk and had his chest to my back this position have me a memory flash back. Stefan leaned his mouth to my ear.

"You know miss. Swan if you miss this Tyler and I can catch up quick and then get to see every man's dream" he says huskily in my ear I shiver he notices and smiles.

"Well Salvatore I hope the water isn't too cold for you" I take the shot and the eight ball goes in. Caroline jumps up and down excited Tyler rolls his eyes defeated and huffed he was mad that his ego took a hit. Stefan pulled away from me and I stood straight up. "Now let's go so I can get a preview before the finally" I say seductively in Stefan's ear I kiss him on the cheek then Caroline and I link arms walking out of the grill to her car to go to the bridge.

**Stefan's POV**

Bella is definitely something else she's daring. Elena was never like this. I like this side of Bella and I'm kind of excited to know the other sides of her as well. Bella and I been hanging out a lot we never really talked about anything heavy we mostly just share the good times and joke around with each other. I like it though I like how we only drop the heavy when it's just us just her and me. I love our little heart to heart moments with Elena was always heart to heart and when she did let loose Damon was there or the whole town was. I was kind of shocked that Bella agreed if she lost she would stripped I mean I only known her for a week or so but I like her a lot. Tyler and I followed the girls out to Caroline's car and hopped in Tyler in front me in the back with Bella. The car ride was silent mostly everyone was anxious to get the bridge. Once we pulled up to the bridge I kind of got a little hesitant the only time I jumped off the bridge was to save Elena.

When I realized Isabella had no heart beat I was worried yet somewhat relieved. I was worried because I wonder what she is her scent I never recognized before well it seemed a little familiar but I don't know. I'm relieved because I wouldn't have to worry about another human and Bella can take care of herself I mean I loved Elena when she was human but it made it easier when she wasn't. Also I really like Bella she's a good distraction or maybe more and if I do fall it doesn't matter because we can take things slow I mean all we have is time on our hands. We all get out of the car I drape my arm around Bella it was kind of a habit now. We walk over to the age and look down to see the current picked up a little but a human could swim in it. I also seemed to not be able to get that kiss out of my head I think when we kissed is when I realized that she didn't have a heart beat just never dwelled on it or thought about it.

"Well you boys ready to take a dip" Caroline asks teasingly Tyler grins and started tripping the girls giggle.

"Eager are we" Bella says smiling Tyler shrugs.

"Might as well get it over with, coming Stefan" Tyler says I nod and start to strip myself. I could feel Bella's eyes on me I just smile once we are both bare I see the girls stripped too. I look at Bella and can't help but not be able to drag my eyes away from her the girls giggle.

"We felt bad so we decided we would join you" Caroline says and winks at Bella who returns it. Tyler and Caroline interlock hands so I grab Bella's we climb on the rail.

"Count of four" Bella says we nod in agreement. "One"

"Two" I say

"Three" Tyler says

"Four" Caroline says then we all jump into the river.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you all for the support I love how you guys are really getting into the story so thank you it means a lot.**

**Please Review, Follow, and favorite or keep doing it because it's awesome**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

After we jumped in the creek we laughed and got out and dried off. We put our clothes back on and got back in the car we were heading to the Salvatore boarding house. I never had been there so I was a little nervous. Seeing Stefan naked was wow left me curious but I don't want to come on to strong or make him uncomfortable the ball is in his court. The car ride there was filled with Tyler's jokes our laughter, Caroline making fun of Stefan, then Stefan defending himself, and then me joining Tyler's joke then Tyler and I would gang up on Caroline and Stefan. We arrive at the boarding house Caroline and Tyler head upstairs, Stefan and I sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I know you know" I say breathlessly I wasn't stupid I lean into Stefan's side as he drapes and arm around my shoulders giving me a squeeze then keeping his grip on me protectively.

"I do and I know you know" he says in the same tone we both keep our gazes on the fire.

"I do" I reply not sure where this conversation was going to go.

"How long" Stefan asks

"Eight years" I reply

"How" he asks I look up at him to see him with a curious expression on his face his gaze never leaving the fire.

"I was turn by a h- by k- I can't remember all I remember was I fell in love with a vampire and I was human, we fell in love but then he left me saying I was nothing but a distraction a toy for his own amusement then I met this man I can't remember who he was he took me in seeing how heartbroken I was and then he changed me and helped me then he dropped me off here then I met you" I explain I wanted to say a hybrid but I couldn't so I tried to say Klaus but I couldn't say it I can't even say I'm hybrid and it's frustrating it's like a wall that I want so badly to break down or climb over but can't. "What about you how long and how" I say looking at him again he glances at me then starts his story about Damon, Giuseppe (Father), his mother, and about Katherine, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and even mention the original family. I wanted so bad to tell him what I know but I just couldn't. Stefan and I talked a while just touching here and there nothing in personal areas just hand gestures while we talked. I was about to head home Stefan walked me to his door when he opened it a man stood there with a girl.

"Hello brother" the man says he was tall wearing all black blue eyes and raven black hair this must be Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's brother.

"Hey Stefan" the girls said nicely this must be Elena how she clings to Damon's arm she was beautiful olive tan skin dark straight brown hair big brown eyes a slim figure.

"Elena, Damon" Stefan says sternly I instantly feel his arm around my waist he was using it as comfort so I put hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze to let him know to relax. "Damon and Elena this is Isabella Swan my _girlfriend" _I try not to look shocked by this and kept on a good poker face.

"It's nice to meet you" I say nicely Damon smirks Elena sweetly smiles which I return. "Well I was just heading out so I'll let you guys catch up, um Stefan I'll see you later" I ask looking up at him he smiles.

"Of course" he says he leans down and captures my lips "See you later" he says I smile and pass Elena and Damon and run off.

**Stefan's POV**

After Bella takes off I step aside letting my brother and Elena in, Elena smiles thankfully and comes right in then Damon comes in next smirking being his usual cocky self. I was hoping Bella would of stayed it would make this easier.

"So what brings you here" I ask shutting the front door making my way into the living room where Elena sat and Damon getting himself a drink I roll my eyes.

"Well brother I decided to come visit and see what you been up too" Damon says in one breath I hear Elena take a deep breath and stand up giving Damon daggers then gives me a small smile.

"We wanted to see if you were okay Stefan we haven't heard anything from you in the last few months and Damon might not admit it but he misses you and I missed you too so I thought we can hang out or something but I can see you moved on that's good" Elena explains sweetly like she always does she was honest which I respected but I was still mad at her and Damon.

"I did and as you can see I'm fine so don't over stay your welcome Caroline and Tyler are upstairs" I explain Elena rushes upstairs while Damon walks over to me and says something low so they won't hear upstairs.

"Also we have a problem" he says giving me a look I cross my arms over my chest.

"What is it" I ask curious

"Klaus is back I spotted him on the way here" Damon says

"Bella" I whisper Damon gives me a look of confusion "Bella moved in to Klaus's old home wouldn't he pay her a visit" I ask worried mostly talking to myself.

"Most likely" Damon says rolling his eyes downing his whiskey. "We'll check on her in the morning she's a vamp. She can take care of herself" Damon says trying to reassure me Elena has really changed him.

**Isabella's POV**

After I left the boarding house I stopped by the hospital and picked up a few blood bags then went home I unlocked the door and put the blood bags away I turn around to see my handsome hybrid.

"Klaus" I say "What are you doing here" I ask I hug him he hugs me back.

"Checking on some things came to see you my love" he says sweetly I love it when he's this sweet then he pushes me back holding my throat "What the bloody hell is taking so long" he says through clenched teeth.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Sorry about letting you guys hang on that cliff hanger I'm still inspired but didn't have time to write I have school, work, and not to mention I'm moving in two weeks so I will update as much as I can again I am really sorry.**

**Please continue to support me it means a lot thank you; 'lis3011', 'pyschovampirefreak', 'lilithcase39girl', 'ppinklips20', 'RockaRosalie', 'Kouga's older woman', 'Allanna Morgan', 'Peaceful Dragon Rose', 'ejames237', JustSearching', 'Twisted Musalih', 'Karly Cullen salvatore', 'MarionV' for reviewing and thank you who favorite and are following I would give recognition but that is too much to write…**

**Please keep the reviews coming…I love them (:**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything well besides the plot!**

* * *

**P.S TYLER KNOWS ABOUT HIM BEING SIRED BUT NEVER BROKE IT, HALEY IS NOT IN THIS STORY EITHER I DON'T LIKE HOW KLAUS GOT HER PREGNANT!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Klaus" I say through clenched teeth his grip on my throat tightened. I was doing everything he asked everything he wanted I was doing what was making him happy and this is what I get. I was confused and hurt, Klaus always had a soft spot for me but this, and this was ugh made me angry. I decided to fight back Klaus maybe a little stronger but I am almost as strong. I wrap my fingers around his throat giving him his own medicine. I hear the growl erupt in his throat I try to smirk but didn't come out comfortable. I take my other hand and grip the collar of his coat then I take my foot and kick him at his knee cap. Klaus moves forward loosening his around my neck I take the opportunity and head butt. No one wins on a head butt but Klaus and I both lose each other's grip. Klaus growls while I take off running he catches me by the back of the shirt and tosses me back causing me to do a slip n side on the floor. I get up and growl while Klaus smirks I take him by his neck and throw him his back hits the glass French doors that break instant on impact causing him to fly back in his little art studio.

"Enough" I yell at him "I'm done playing these games Nicklaus" I hiss at him and I was. I thought he loved me yet I feel more like a toy Stefan doesn't treat me like this. Now I'm left confused to why my supposed mate disrespects me yet this Stefan guy becomes my toy yet he treats me with some humanity. "Why are you here you know it takes awhile for love to set in" I say crossing my arms over my chest while he stands up dusting himself off. He composes himself as we both try to calm down from the resent events.

"Well my Isabella I get impatient darling I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you I figured Stefan might do the same" Klaus snaps "I can see that you are just not trying hard enough why do you consist on making me unhappy" Klaus says with anger dripping of his voice I wince the pang in my stomach starts to kick in I was making him unhappy.

"I'm sorry Klaus I really am I'm trying I swear" I say calmly I don't know why I was apologizing it just slip out my mouth like I had no control. I felt a little mad at myself for being so weak and vulnerable around this man. I didn't feel like this with Stefan with Stefan I'm myself maybe it's because I'm not used to the attention that's probably it.

"I don't want hear it" he snaps "Luckily for you I knew this was going to happen so I asked one of my other hybrids to help speed up the process love" Klaus says "Tyler" Klaus shouts I look at him confused but my confusion was confirmed when Tyler Lockwood walked into the room his eyes go wide like mine.

**Stefan's POV**

"Damon I can't wait that long I should just go check on her" I tell Damon I was worried I couldn't help it. I grab my jacket and put it on I go to grab my keys when Damon snatches them I cut him a look "Damon" I say in a warning tone I had no time to play his games.

"Damon" Damon mocks me I glare at him he rolls his eyes. "Stefan stop obsessing why would Klaus go after her anyway she has nothing to do what is going on relax" he explains I take breath he has a point but there is nagging in the back of my head to go check on her. I wasn't sure if I should act on it or let it go.

"Fine, I won't go, but I am going to check on her tomorrow" I say sternly as I take my jacket off and hang it back on the rack. Damon sticks my keys back in their place then goes back to get himself another drink. Caroline and Elena come down from up stairs.

"Tyler asleep" Damon asks before I could.

"No he said he had to go check on something, but will be back later" Caroline explains.

"Where you guys going" I ask curious as they were all dressed up heading out the door. I still care for Elena and Caroline is my friend I don't want them going out if Klaus is in Mystic Falls. Klaus might still have a thing for Caroline and might want to revenge his almost doppelganger curse breaker.

"Elena and I need some girl time we were going to stop by Bella's and see if she wants to come" Caroline explains I reluctantly agree cause they would be able to check up on Bella.

**Isabella's POV**

"Well you two have lot's to talk about I better get going I just got a text saying Caroline and Elena will be over shortly so Tyler I want you out of here in the next ten minutes and Isabella play the role your meant to play and complete your task love you have Tyler to help you know" Klaus says calmly while smirking he excuses himself and walks out the door. Tyler and I were left speechless I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Bella how do you and Klaus know each other" Tyler asks I sigh in relief knowing I can tell Tyler everything unlike Stefan so I did I explain Klaus found me and turned me into a hybrid and we became mates. I told Tyler how I was playing Stefan to make Klaus happy.

"Bella your sire" Tyler says I look at him as if he lost his mind.

"Care to elaborate" I ask pleading for him to explain.

"Bella you were a wolf a slave to the moon just like me shifting breaking every bone in your body every full moon it's painful as hell which you should know Klaus took your pain away by making you like him because he doesn't want to be alone he hates being the only hybrid so he turned you making you his slave he only tells you he loves you so you feel obligated to love him because it makes him happy you don't love him he took you pain away so every full moon you won't shift so you feel overly grateful for him you don't love him Bella your sired" Tyler explains "I know this because I am too but Bella we can break this all you have to do, shit" Tyler was caught off we can hear Elena and Caroline getting close Tyler gives me a look saying 'we'll talk later' I nod as he walks pass me to leave out the back door I stop him.

"Tyler can we um keep this a secret" I ask with pleading eyes he nods and gives me hug then leaves just as Caroline walks in.

"Honey I'm home" she chimes I laugh forgetting about the heavy stuff.

"It's about time sweetheart" I say chuckling I hear them giggle I give Caroline a hug and I give Elena one she seemed surprised but returned it. We pull apart and give each other smiles it actually wasn't awkward.

"Bella get dressed we are going clubbing with this" Caroline pulls out a black credit card that says 'Damon Salvatore' I shake my head.

"I may have borrowed it without Damon knowing" Elena says laughing I chuckle but agree and went to get dressed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**I love you guys so much was like a family now **** any who thank you for all your support!**

**Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies **

**Bella's POV**

The night out with the girls is exactly what I needed. I had a lot on my mind I feel betrayed, unworthy, used, and most definitely angry. I'm sired to Klaus the love I had for him was all a lie, every moment we shared, every kiss, every time we even had sex was just a game for him. I feel exposed, and violated. I trusted him I gave him everything but I was all for nothing. I do pity Klaus I understand why he acts the way he does I know all about his family, also I understand why he feels…alone. I shake my thoughts one minute I hate him, then the next I feel pity? Ugh this man I swear I want to kill hm. Well on the bright side Elena is really nice and down to earth I like her I can see why Stefan loved her. Speaking of Stefan it was nice holding his hand our fingers interlaced. Stefan came over the next day after girls night he asked me to go on a walk of course I agreed.

"So how was girl's night" Stefan asks smiling I smile back.

"Interesting is the best word to describe it" I say Stefan chuckles.

"Why's that" he asks amused.

"Well Caroline has a shopping problem and is brutally honest, Elena is confusing one minute she tells you what wear then the next she says wear clothes that make you who you are. Don't even get me started at the clubs Elena danced a little bit but seemed really uncomfortable Caroline was loud and embarrassed us a lot so yeah interesting" I say finishing up explanation Stefan laughs and nods his head in understanding.

"Yeah sounds like them" he says sneaking a glance towards me "So um Bella I wanted to ask you something" Stefan asks suddenly nervous I squint my eyes out at him with curiosity this didn't seem like the cute innocent nervous but I have bad news or something.

"Did- Have- um you- Bella do you know about the originals" Stefan asks I start to panic.

"Yeah why" I ask

"So you know about Klaus and him being a hybrid and all" Stefan asks I can' speak so I nod "Well you're living in his old house and last night we spotted him well Damon did I was wondering did he pay you a visit do you know him at all or anything" Stefan asks he acted like he was walking on egg shells I wanted to tell the truth but I couldn't.

"I didn't know but um no he didn't stop by and I never met him just heard about him" I explain through sire and compulsion. Now all I can think about is all I did was lie, lie, and lie.

"Good I was just worried hey um I'm sorry about last night by putting you out on the spot" Stefan says I look at him confused.

"What are you talking about" I ask I try to rack my brain but come up with nothing.

"I called you my girlfriend and I don't want to rush or put you in any awkward or uncomfortable conditions but um thank you for playing along" Ouch was all I could describe what came out of his mouth. I was hoping he meant it but a part of me was glad he didn't because of Klaus.

"No not at all it's fine but if it makes you feel any better I wasn't playing along because I didn't know I was being used as a toy to dangle in front of Elena" I snap I rip my hand away and turn around walking the opposite we were walking. I wasn't quite sure why I was mad at Stefan I guess because of Klaus. Klaus is using me as a slave as a life size doll his little soldier for his hybrid army. Now being a toy for Stefan of course I'm doing it to him but I have no control he does.

"Bella wait it wasn't like that I swear" Stefan says using his vampire speed to catch me.

"Then what is it Stefan" I say stopping to face him crossing my arms over my chest "You were never affection and we've been dating or hanging our for month now besides that one kiss then your ex shows up and now I'm your girlfriend and then you want to touch me" I say feeling flustered I was mad yet I kind of liked it.

"I know and I'm sorry" Stefan says I nod and go to walk away again. I feel Stefan grab my rist he pulls me back to face him. The next thing he did really surprised me he kisses me hard and full of passion. Are lips move together perfectly his hands cup my face occasionally run through my thick brown hair. My hands were either cupping his face or resting on his hard chest. I feel his tongue lick my lip for entry I instantly grant it so our tongues fight for dominance. Stefan pulls away resting our foreheads together keeping his hands on my face his eyes still closed. "I don't want to be just friends Bella and don't ever think I don't want to touch you" Stefan says he opens his eyes and looks into mine I smile a small smile happy at his words.

"I do too Stefan" I say he smiles and leans in to kiss me more. The kiss gets more heated than expected. Stefan's hands travel lower than my hip and lifts me up I wrap my legs around his torso. Stefan start to vampire speed when he stops.

"Yours or mine" he asks low and deep his voice husky and his eyes filled with lust and excitement. I kiss Stefan one more time letting the peck linger before mumbling against his lips.

"Mine so we won't get interrupted by your house guests" I smile against his lips and peck him again Stefan smiles.

"Agreed" Stefan says and starts kisses me using his tongue as a sex tease moving it in and out of my mouth. Stefan starts Vampire speeding to my house we make it their and head straight my bedroom. Stefan throws me roughly on the bed and climbs up and hovers over. I kiss up his jaw line then strip him of his shirt. I take my hand from his waist and travel it up slowly and softly up his abs between his pecks and loop my hand around his neck before roughly pull his hair he growls out in pleasure as he leads kisses down my neck. I arch my back and Stefan takes my shirt off then devours the now exposed skin I unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans and slide them off. Stefan then slides of my jeans and traces a hand from my belly button to in between my breast then to my cheek "Beautiful" he says as he looks at me in awe. For the first time I was having sex with a man other than Klaus I've been with Klaus for eight years but with Stefan this was the first time I felt comfortable in my own skin this was the first time I truly felt beautiful.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**Thank you for all the support I love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer; you should know by now I do not own anything besides the plot…**

**PS There is a poll on my profile please vote I want to do another crossover between Supernatural and Twilight Bell/Dean**

**No one's POV (The morning after...)**

Stefan was lying down naked under the sheets gracefully looking over the beautiful woman beside him. He's happy all he could do was lay there staring at her, admiring her. He came so far such a long way and it seemed time just stopped giving him this beautiful moment to just observe to appreciate what he has. Of course once he leaves here he has to go home to his brother and Elena but that didn't matter at this moment. Stefan couldn't help himself he was falling for Isabella hard and fast she was just simply amazing and beautiful. He didn't understand what he did to deserve to have such a wonderful woman like her in his life. After everything that happened with Elena he didn't think he wanted or would fall for anyone else. Katherine and Elena definitely did a number on him both relationships almost ended the same way, Damon. Katherine was selfish and ruthless and played him and his brother like chew toys, Elena didn't attend for what happened to happen yet she did a pretty Katherine/dick move. Stefan had Elena but she didn't know what she wanted she was always second guessing her feelings. What Stefan was only worried about now was Bella repeating history.

Stefan watched as her chest rise and fall slowly. He listened to the very faint heart beat that a vampire could barely even catch. He smelled the sex and strawberries raiding off her skin. Bella was laying on her back her head turned the opposite from Stefan her right arm laid next to her face the other laid down her side. The thin white sheets hugged her figure and barely see through giving Stefan a preview. Stefan takes his hand brushes his knuckles against her cheek gliding it down her chin to her neck, collar bone, chest, the valley of her breast, to her belly button then back up again. Bella's body twitches under his touch she sighs deeply in bliss before blinking and opening her eyes. Stefan watches as she turns her head to look at him. Stefan was still smiling at her Bella smiles back loving that he was the face she was waking up too.

"Morning" Bella says breathlessly admiring Stefan's morning face and frizzy bed hair he looked good.

"Morning beautiful" Stefan says looking at her like she was the only girl in the world which to him she is.

Bella leans over cups the side of his cheek with her hand and lifts her head up and kisses him on the lips. The kiss was meant to be a peck, but Stefan wanted more. Stefan takes his hand puts it on her hip pulling her closer. The kiss gets deeper and the tongues fight for dominance. Bella slings her leg over Stefan and straddles him he hands cupping his face his hands gripping her sides. Just when Bella was ready to take the next step and ride Stefan she hears someone clear their throat. Stefan flips them over and sits up pushing Bella behind him to cover her up. Bella sits up behind Stefan using him as a shield.

"Well I do love a show, but I'm afraid it would be more less entertaining and more infuriating" Klaus says standing up straight his hands behind his back looking innocent when his eyes said another.

"Klaus" Stefan says with pure hatred through clenched teeth. Klaus ignores Stefan and continues.

"Stefan do tell me how much has Isabella told you…ops I forgot she can't can she well Stefan as you must know she's my wife and was sent here to kill you" Klaus explains like it was nothing. Bella panicked she was scared. Stefan was confused and a little hurt but wanted to know everything before he snapped.

"What are you talking about Klaus what did you do or better yet what are you doing" Stefan asks his face cold his eyes like stone his guard up he wasn't willing to get himself hurt again.

"I would love to sit here and explain, but I have things I got to do and so little time Isabella you are allowed to say whatever is you would like to say your free from under my compulsion I will not being seeing you later Stefan Isabelle I will be back for in sixteen hours have it done" Klaus explains darkly before walking out of the room down the stairs and out the front door. Stefan turns his body and looks at Isabella he looks like a wounded puppy.

"Bella" he says slowly "What's going on" Stefan asks growing impatient.

"I'm so sorry" she manages to say when tears start to trail down her face. Stefan goes to wipe them feeling hurt because she seems hurt, but Bella stands up and vampire speeds downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

I ran, I'm scared what happens when the sire takes over and I kill Stefan. I can't kill him I can't it's just no there's no way. There is only one place I can go there is only one place I can think of is save. There is only one person I can count on. I bang on the door hard and loud.

"Who do you think you are- Bella" He asks I just nod

"Tyler how do I break this sire I only have sixteen hours" I say quickly Tyler looks around to see if there someone listening or watching.

"It may or may not be enough time get me a couple of minutes to get dressed-" Tyler says but stops and looks at me concern written on his face "Hey everything is going to be fine" he says as he engulfs me into a hug I hug back as a few more tears stream down my face.

"I love him Tyler I didn't mean too he is just so perfect I can't hurt him" I sobbed into his chest. Tyler pulls back looking at me like I grew two heads.

"Klaus" he spats out as question I shake my head crazily.

"No, no Stefan" I explain he nods giving me a small smile.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed**

**OH MY GOD! **

**VAMPIRE DAIRIES IS BACK! (oct.3, 2013)**

**I AM SO EXCITED! AND THE NEW SERIES "THE ORIGINALS" COMES ON UGH I CAN JUST SCREAM I AM JUST SO HAPPY!**

**Anyway sorry it took me a while to update my internet has been going all funky **** but it's better again so here you go…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Ouch. Is all I can really say I want to be angry and just I don't know snap her neck, but I can't. Isabella came into my life out of nowhere and if it wasn't for Caroline I would have never spoken to her. Bella is beautiful, fun, funny, smart, and just her. She helped me become myself again I knew I was going down a dark path after Elena, but didn't care until Bella. Bella helped me get over Elena she helps see the beauty in life. Bella first become a romantic interest then a friend then romantic interest again and now I can say she is my girlfriend? Yeah my girlfriend, but now after Klaus came now it's complicated. I want to be angry at Bella, but can't she seemed so scared she looked at me like I was a monster and the anger flew out the window and the love and concern came into view. I spent an hour or so looking for Bella, but came out with nothing she disappeared. '_She's my wife' _Klaus's voice keeps ringing in my head I mean is she or not. If she is I swear on my life I never want to talk to a woman ever again I can't take the heart break not this time. All the emotions I had about everything I threw them onto Bella and she clarified everything for me. For one she clarified I can love someone again after Elena and that's Bella.

**Tyler's POV**

"AHHHHHH" Bella and I scream in agony. After she came to my door I got dressed and gave her some clothes to borrow she didn't know she was running around with nothing, but a sheet. After getting dressed we headed to the Lockwood cellar we chained up, and motivated each other to shift. All I had to do was say Stefan's name and she would go on over drive. Bella would tell me if I didn't I could possibly hurt Caroline then I would go to over drive. We've been at this for about an hour and a half we only shifted once now going on a second.

"Tyler AHHHHH I-I it hurts" Bella was bawling her eyes out not just because of the pain either. She told me what happen and everything I grimaced I hate Klaus he is so twisted. I know she loves Stefan, but I know that doubt that swimming around in her head. She thinks Stefan won't let her explain, or love her back, or worse she thinks she can't break the sire and dive a stake through his heart.

"Bella you have to do this okay Stefan needs you more than anything Bella do it for him" I tell her sternly she starts breaking more bones I flinch.

**Stefan's POV**

I arrive at the boarding house still no sign of Bella. I miss her even though I seen her only a few hours ago. I need her and want her and I want her to explain hopefully I finally get the nice side of the stick and not the shitty side.

"Hello brother so how's the other half" Damon says smirking I growl.

"It's really none of your business Damon" I growl out at him not in the mood for Damon humor.

"Well actually it is" he says sternly "Klaus dropped giving me his sympathy and a sorry for the soon death of my dear brother" Damon explains angrily "What's going on Stefan" he asks I sigh.

"Honestly I don't know I was with Bella when Klaus showed claiming Bella and him are married and he used compulsion for her to come here and kill me, but I think she broke from his compulsion because I'm still here aren't I and Bella looked at him with pure discuss and hatred I doubt she loves him or is even married to him I think Klaus is starting trouble he scared Bella off now I can't find her" I explain taking a deep breath man Mystic Falls is really screwed up.

"Wow" Damon breaths out "That's a lot and…interesting um so why is Klaus wanting you dead" He asks.

"I uh wait why does it matter" I ask.

"Stefan" Damon looks at me accusingly "What did you do" he asks more strongly I sigh

"I spoke to Bonnie from the other side and got in touch with the original witch to help bring back Michael without Elena I uh didn't care to live anymore so I was planning on having Michael kill the rest of the living originals to take out the vampire race" I explain "but when Michael was brought back he was weak too weak even with him feeding off me and blood bags so when he went to kill Klaus, Klaus got him first, but manage to get the answer of who brought him back and I guess this was Klaus's revenge" I finish Damon looks at me wide eyed, shocked, hurt, and…understanding?

**Klaus's POV**

"Caroline don't you look lovely" I compliment her.

"Klaus what are doing here" she asks I smile.

"Well love I did say I wanted to be your last love" I explain "I love you Caroline I came here to collect you"

"Klaus please you know-"I caught her off

"I know, it won't be forever I just want to show you what I can offer we can travel the world together come on Caroline you know you want too" I say

"Fine, but can I say bye to Tyler" she asks I smile

"Yes" I say

* * *

**Wow mind blowing so you learned what Stefan did to piss off Klaus, and learned that Klaus was never in love with Isabella and was never going to come back and collect her after she "kills" Stefan….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed **

**I uploaded a new story called 'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young & beautiful' it is a vampire dairies story where Elena has a twin, but Violet has blonde hair it starts in season 1.**

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**Stefan's POV**

"I'm sorry Damon" I say after a few minutes of silence. I knew the information I just leaked was a lot to take in, and kind of hurtful. I just couldn't manage living without Elena in my life, but after the plan failed, and Bella came into my life things changed. Now with all this drama Klaus has stirred up, I don't know where Bella and I stand anymore. I should have seen this coming it's Klaus he's capable of anything, and I had it coming.

"Hey guys" Elena comes in through the front door. I secretly thank her for ending the uncomfortable conversation. I can tell she can feel the tension in the room you could cut with a knife. "What's wrong, where's Bella" she asks looking around I sigh. Damon drinks his bourbon before walking out of the room. I would have run after him, but I figure he can use his space. Elena turns to me with a questioning look so I fill her into the details. Surprisingly Elena wasn't mad she hugged me, and said she was sorry. "So what now Klaus is running around, and Bella is missing, and so is Caroline" Elena explains worriedly.

"Caroline's missing" I ask she nods her head I sigh, and run my hand through my hair in frustration. "Well Klaus said he wasn't getting Bella until sixteen hours, but that was four hours ago so she has about eleven hours now, but the problem is we can't find her" I say mostly to myself. Elena nods her head in agreement, before giving me a sincere look. I shrug it off I don't want her pity I want her help I need to find Bella.

"Hey" Caroline beams as she walks in then stops in her tracks when she sees our faces. "Who died" she asks with confusion.

"Caroline where have you been I been looking for you all day" Elena says.

"Sorry I had a little run in with Klaus, and then I met up with Tyler and Bella" Caroline explains.

"You've seen Bella" I ask Caroline nods her head. "Where is she" I ask pleading her with my eyes.

"What do you mean you had a run in with Klaus" asks Elena

"Well it started with Klaus, he wants me to travel with him, and I agreed because Klaus isn't going to give up so I figured I'd go. Klaus gave me enough time to say goodbye so I went to see Tyler him and Bella are trying to break the sire bond. Bella was a werewolf I mean can you believe it I never would have guessed, but then again I guess I kind of did" Caroline says traveling off "Well anyway Klaus turned Bella into one of his hybrids that's how she became sired like Tyler, but Klaus stringed Bella along because he didn't want to be alone, and so they lived in New Orleans. Klaus sent Bella here to play you Stefan like a toy then kill you once you fell in love with her, but Bella fell out of love with Klaus and with you Stefan, Bella loves you that's why she's breaking the sire with Klaus to be with you, so please don't be mad at her" Caroline explains I stand there shocked as I process her words.

"How did you find all this is out care" Elena asks

"Klaus gave me a summary, and Bella gave me the details. By the way do not go the Lockwood Cellar Bella and Tyler have been shifted into wolf form for the last four hours it's bad I didn't stay there long I couldn't see them in so much pain" Caroline explains I grab my jacket and go past Elena and Caroline.

"Stefan where you going" Elena asks I turn to look at her.

"I'm going to help Bella" I say with determination

"Did you not here me, I said do not go if you love her Stefan you won't be able to handle that" Caroline says sternly.

"I heard you, and thank you for your concern, but she needs me" I say and walk out of the boarding house.

**Bella's POV**

"Tyler do you think um Caroline is going to tell Stefan" I ask as I take a ten second breather to catch my breath. Tyler stops and looks at me before sighing.

"Honestly knowing Caroline she probably explained the situation, but warned him not to come like I told her too" Tyler explains I nod my head. I start to shift again screaming out in pain feeling my bones shift, and break. I hear Tyler's bones breaking too he was groaning, and screaming too. This was our fourth time shifting, on the bright side I learned Tyler is a brown werewolf, Tyler says I'm a white on.

**Caroline's POV**

I watch Stefan walk out the door I sigh. I know they love each other I just feel bad that they have to go through this. I just hope Stefan caught the hit when I mention Klaus and I were traveling I didn't mention Bella coming with us, because she's not. Klaus told me he was leaving her behind he didn't think she knew about the sire bond or even how to break it. I hope Bella can break it, and doesn't hurt Stefan, and they can be happy. When this is all over Stefan and Bella are going to be on the run, well Stefan will be Klaus can't know that he is alive if he survives this. Bella will be free so that's the only good thing out of this. I start head out the door myself before Klaus comes looking for me.

"Caroline where you going" Elena asks I sigh and look at her.

"I promise I will be back just give a message to Stefan and Bella when this is all over please" I ask

"Yeah sure anything" Elena says I give her a smile.

"Tell them to run" I say seriously Elena goes to question when I blur out meeting Klaus at his house, and hop in.

"Ready to go" Klaus asks

"Ready as I'll ever be" I say hoping I knew what I was getting myself into.


	20. Chapter 19

-LuvinYouWasRed

**Thank you for all the support I love you guys so much!**

**Please follow my new story coming out "Wear Me Out" it's on my profile with the full summary; the first chapter for it will be posted on the Oct. 23, 2013.**

**Also check out; "Anastasia Nicole" and her crossover story between Vampire Dairies and Twilight it's called "My New Life" it's really good! (:**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies **

**Sorry for being M.I.A this chapter was a little difficult I didn't know how to start or end all I knew was what I wanted in it.**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Everything just seems to be spiraling out of control. It all started when Klaus made an appearance. When I woke up this morning the only thing I had on my mind was keeping Bella in bed all day. Of course the universe gives me a twist now I have to go the Lockwood cellar to convince my _hybrid girlfriend _and help her break _every _bone in her body to break a _sire bond _she has with Klaus. Not only that Bella may or may not be married to Klaus the original hybrid, but the one thing I'm certain of is that they did have something or encounter she had to become a hybrid somehow. Also did I mention my new lover wants to kill me sometimes I wish Mikael didn't fail on killing Klaus, or I wouldn't be this mess by now I would be dead in _peace._

**Isabella's POV**

If I don't break this bond I don't know what I'm going to do. I can feel the urge in me to release myself, and go find Stefan, but my love for him is the only thing keeping locked up and shifting. I thought Klaus was the one I thought I loved him, but after meeting Stefan I couldn't help but fall. When I came here I had every intention on killing Stefan, but once my love for Klaus disappeared, and the sire bond didn't come between us well except for now it was perfect. Klaus was damaged and it made me love him more. I loved how Klaus is feared and he acts cold to everyone, but when he comes home to me you'd think the heartless Klaus never existed. Of course Klaus sometimes didn't bring his heart home with him, and we would fight, and I would get hurt physically and emotionally. But so would he. With Stefan there was no violence, Stefan let me be me he never demanded me to do anything I felt free.

**Elena's POV**

"Tell them to run" Caroline says before exiting the boarding house. I stare at the place she was before, and let her words sink in, all of the words ever sense she enter the boarding house. I was very happy knowing Stefan is happy, and in love again it make me feel less guilty. Yes, there is still a few strings attached to Stefan, and a little jealousy. That's okay though I'm letting him go, and Bella is really nice, and funny her and Stefan deserve each other if everything turns out good I am more than willing to welcome her with opening arms. I do question her though, and that's only because what Caroline said between Bella and Klaus.

"Hey" Damon says walking through front door. He doesn't look at me as he gets himself a glass of bourbon. Damon finally looks at me when confusion is made on his face. "What's wrong" he asks walking over to me.

"Everything" I breathe out. "Stefan finally finds a girl and turns out Klaus sent her here to have Stefan fall in love with her then she was to kill him, Damon" I explain "Bella is a hybrid and did I mention she is married to Klaus, married." I emphasize on married. "Now turns out her and Stefan love each other so now Bella and Tyler are breaking her sire bond but shifting over and over" I say "oh and did I also mention Caroline I agreed to travel the world with Klaus because Klaus was never going to take Bella back after this was over he was going to leave her here alone with Stefan's blood on her hands" I take a deep breath Damon looks furious "Damon don't worry okay Klaus is gone, Stefan seems…stable and Bella is breaking the sire bond maybe things will work out.

**No one's POV**

"Bella" Stefan shouts as he walking the Lockwood's Cellar.

"Stefan" I weak Bella say "Don't come in here, leave" her voice is hoarse and breaks. Stefan enters and is horrified at the sight in front of him.

"No I can't let you do this alone" he says gulping loudly Bella looks at him half love, half hate.

"Stefan you're making it harder yet easier, every ounce o-of me w-wants to k-k-kill you, but then there is part that needs y-you for motivation, Stefan i-I'm so sorry" Bella starts to sob Stefan steps closer to her stopping in from of her he takes her head in his hands looking in her eyes

"Hey listen it's going to be okay, we will get through this okay" he says Bella nods "Your strong, and I believe in you I don't care if you were married to Klaus your with me now, I don't care that your hybrid it just makes you more awesome" both Bella and Stefan crack a smile "And don't worry about Klaus he's gone Caroline took off with him to distract him, now as much as it pains me I need you to break this bond and if you don't it's okay as long as you tried that's all that matter" Stefan explains Bella was unable to speak so she nods her head in understanding. "I love you" Stefan whispers looking Bella straight in the eyes still hold her face.

"I love you too" Bella croaks out. Stefan gives a smile small before kissing her lightly on the lips before backing away to a safe distance. Bella smiles to herself, but it is quickly replaced by pain as her snaps like a twig along with her knees as she hits the floor. Stefan winces as tears prickles at his eyes. Stefan then acknowledges Tyler's not there.

"Where's Tyler" Stefan asks Bella looks up from the ground at Stefan.

"He went to follow Klaus and Caroline" Bella answers Stefan shakes his head in disapproval.


End file.
